Computer server racks and/or cabinets positioned within a data center are commonly cooled via hot aisle/cold aisle containment systems to sustain high processing capacity while reducing total cooling utility costs. In these systems, cooling air is routed from an air handling unit through a subfloor where it is introduced into the data center through one or more vents in the subfloor positioned along a side of the cabinets. This side is referred to as the cold aisle. The cooling air then travels through the cabinet, collects heat from components located within the cabinet, and exits from the other side of the cabinet into a hot aisle where the then heated air returns to the air handling unit and is re-circulated forming a closed-loop system. To further aid cooling, computer cabinets may be arranged in an enclosed and/or partitioned area within the data center to better isolate the cold aisle from the hot aisle and to direct cooling capability to the inside of the computer cabinets. Alternatively, rather than fully enclose the computer server cabinets, a partition wall such as a plastic or vinyl screen may be placed between cabinets to facilitate air flow through each cabinet.
Fire suppression systems in these closed-loop cooling systems often utilize clean agents in place of water based sprinkler systems to prevent damage to the electronic components. These clean agents are commonly liquefied gasses that also act as refrigerants when discharged thereby creating a cooling effect on the environment within the data center. Upon discharge, a total flooding concept is followed that typically seeks to obtain a uniform distribution of the clean agent throughout the entire environment of the room where the computer cabinets are located. However, due to the possibility of human exposure, standards have been developed to establish acceptable concentration levels of clean agent that provide extinguishing capability below a maximum human exposure level. Obtaining a uniform distribution level within the acceptable standards is difficult due to the enclosures and partitions used to separate the hot and cold aisles. For example, a partition may inhibit the distribution of the clean agent throughout the environment or the natural flow of air caused by the cooling system itself may impede the clean agent from entering a cabinet in sufficient quantity to suppress a fire condition.